


Angel

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you just come with us, no one will get hurt."<br/>Really. The 'no one will get hurt' line. Now she was just offended. What did they think they were? Some lame villains from some stupid C-rated movie made by a geeky teenager. Whatever. She smiled at the man, showing just a spark of teeth. And with an almost sickening sweet voice she spoke.<br/>"Oh dear, it's okay. If you just let me pass I won't hurt you /too/ bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an extra course at school, and I personally loved it so I thought I would post it here. The assignement stated a finished story so chapter 2 is an epilogue. But after some good feedback, some people wanted me to continue the story after chapter 1.  
> I would love to get your feedback. Even if it's just to tell me if you would like me to continue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!  
> p.p.s. My awesome sister made some coverart. Check it out: http://instagram.com/p/rBu33QPB0Q/

 

"She was standing under the shower, the water slowly losing its red color. Scrubbing her hands she tried to get the blood-". Yeah right. Amateur. What kind of idiot would get blood on their hands? She sighed and put the book back on her nightstand. She really needed some better books. Laying down she looked at her bookcases. Overflowing, stocked with books. Every little nook was filled with a novel of some kind. After more than fifty years in hiding she had read almost every book worth reading. And now she was reduced to reading crappy mystery novels.

 

She sighed again and got up. She had work to do.

It wasn't as if she still _had_ to work, but she did have to eat, and getting outside wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do. It was kind of annoying to hide the enormous wings adorning her back. With little effort, that can only come with centuries of practice, she tied her wings in the leather harness she had ready. It was uncomfortable, maybe even painfully so, but necessary. Quickly putting on a jacket to completely cover up she left her safe apartment.

 

 

She quickened her pace, shit. How did they find her so soon? She was supposed to be safe, at least for a while, after blowing up those headquarters. Taking a quick glance around she counted the men following her. Five on the roofs, three behind her and four more around the corner. Damn. Twelve men.

Make that seventeen. Five more appeared out of seemingly nowhere. She put her groceries down. She was going to need both her hands for this one.

 

The biggest, and the ugliest, of the five started talking.

"Listen darling."

No slurring. Ok. So her attackers weren't some pathetic drunks this time. Maybe they finally got tired of underestimating her.

"If you just come with us, no one will get hurt."

Really. The 'no one will get hurt' line. Now she was just offended. What did they think they were? Some lame villains from some stupid C-rated movie made by a geeky teenager. Whatever. She smiled at the man, showing just a spark of teeth. And with an almost sickening sweet voice she spoke.

"Oh dear, it's okay. If you just let me pass I won't hurt you _too_ bad."

He laughed. He actually, genuinely _laughed_ instead of attacking. Or, whatever, fainting out of pure fear? These men were nothing like the scum she was used to. She needed to get her head in the game.

"I think you misunderstood _angel._ " She actually shivered at his tone of voice this time. She _hated_ it when people called her angel.

"I'm not the one who gets hurt." He shot her.

She saw him grab his gun, saw him aim and fire. All her senses noticed the bullet coming closer. With all her abilities she had about thirty ways to avoid the bullet. But why should she. There wasn't a bullet in existence that could penetrate her skin. So why did she feel the angry burn that comes with getting shot?

 

Besides the pain in her shoulder she could feel a strange sensation in her stomach that had nothing to do with the sedative flooding her body. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and not something she was familiar with. At least not the past hundred years or so. Not since she became powerful enough to completely defend herself in every situation.

How could she feel that?

She fell herself falling, the feeling getting stronger the more clouded her mind got. She was slowly losing consciousness, still trying to succumb the feeling she blacked out. Just when she was able to name it. _Fear._

_"_ She is waking up already, shit, give her another shot!"

"I can't do that! It'll kill her."

"If you don't drug her she'll kill us all!"

"Fine, happy now, that will keep her down till..."

 

"...on his way..." "...get the first turn..."

 

"...higher dose, she keeps waking up. And we don't want her getting any information..."

 

"NO!"

"Keep them out!"

 

"Where is my gun?!"

 

Her entire body hurt. It felt as if she got run over by a bulldozer. Twice. The worst part? She actually knew how that felt. People had original ways of attempting murder. She tried to open her eyes, move, and make some sense of her surroundings. But every time she was starting to regain consciousness she felt another rush of the drugs and she would be gone again.

She could hear pieces of conversation but her head felt too foggy to put them together. This time, instead of the usual bickering, she could hear guns. People were panicking, screaming, running around in complete chaos. She tried to move, but couldn't even open her eyes. The shooting got louder, closer? She heard a door burst open behind her before she got embraced by the darkness. Again.

 

 

She felt different waking up this time. Her mind felt clear, the throbbing pain she had felt throughout her body was gone and her wings were no longer tied on her back. Damn. Her wings were spread out! Her eyes shot open, thank God she was able to do that...

She carefully tried to move her limbs. Not restrained anymore she half jumped, half flew to a corner of the room. With the protection of a wall against her back she allowed herself a good look around the room. After being suppressed for so long, her senses seemed sharper. The room was white, the only furniture a table, two chairs and the bed she was laying on seconds ago. A big mirror, probably a one-way-mirror, adorned the right wall. She was alone at the moment, but her enhanced hearing noticed footsteps outside the only door in the room. She tensed, not knowing what to expect. The only thing she knew was that she was in a different room than before. It was warmer and there were no restraints visible. She altered her position, ready to defend herself against whoever, or whatever, came through that door.

 

The door opened. She pulled back even more expecting some sort of pain. But the only thing that entered was a man. He wasn't tall and overly gorilla-like, like most guards she had seen. He was just above average length, slightly muscular. He had short brown curls and wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt. A thorough inspection showed him unarmed, besides a tray of food. Although a glance in his dark brown eyes showed him perfectly capable of defending himself. Smart. Send in somebody that doesn't look like a threat but can knock you out within seconds. Of course that would work with anybody that wasn't her. Unless he has a sedative and a way of penetrating her skin. An option she was not used to keeping open. But with recent developments she should try to expect anything. As far as she knew she was merely passed from one kidnapper to another.

The man placed the tray of food on the table and went to sit in one of the chairs. He looked at her for the first time since entering. His eyes shining with kindness and compassion. She couldn't help the look of surprise on her face. Usually, normally, people looked at her with nothing more than disgust, hatred and fear. This was new, and she didn't know if she liked it yet.

 

"Hello. My name is Jake." She was confused, why would he tell her that. He actually gave her information. It was obvious he wasn`t lying, nobody could lie to her. But why would he give her his true name. Besides that he spoke with a British accent, were they in England then? The last place she was able to deduce was Norway, that`s where the base of _Xaos_ was located. However, before she could question him on his insolence he started talking again.

 

"Do you want something to eat? I didn't know what you would like so I just took some of everything." He smiled at her, and she felt herself walking towards the other chair. She sat down, being careful not to hurt her wings. She tilted her head slightly, she _was_ hungry. But she didn't know if she could trust the food not to be drugged, or poisoned. Eventually she decided it couldn't get any worse and took a piece of fruit from the tray. _Jake_ looked genuinely pleased she was eating something and, understanding her inside conflict, took some food himself. Thereby putting her a bit more at ease.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" He was so polite, something else she wasn't used to. "Lucy." Damn, something about him confused her senses. They were used to sensing danger and her training made sure she could withstand any torture coming her way. But kindness and honesty threw her off.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, how are you feeling?" Now she was starting to get annoyed. Kindness was a nice twist to the usual harsh words. _Dangerous. Worthless. Murderer. Freak. Killer. Monster._ But she would rather have him tell her what they want from her. She knew they had taken her for a reason. And she would like to know that reason.

"I appreciate the effort of small talk, but let's just cut to the chase." He looked confused, so she continued. "Why don't you just tell me what you want from me, so I can refuse and you can start 'persuading me'." She made air quotes at the final two words.

 

His face screamed confusion. "I am terribly sorry, but I don't really understand what you mean. We don't want anything from you, besides maybe your story. We are wondering how exactly you got wings." He smiled. "You look like an angel."

"My story?" They took her without knowing who she was, were they insane? She even forgot he called her angel.

"You don't know anything about me?"

"Besides your first name? Nope."

"Then why did you take me?" "You were hurt."

She really did _not_ understand this man. But if he wanted her story, why not. Most people knew it already anyway. But before she could start he talked again.

"What do you know about the people who took you?" She thought it through. They weren't like any of the others who tried to take her. Besides being the only ones who succeeded. "Not much." Nothing she would tell him anyway.

"I thought so. Let me tell you what we know, then you can decide what you want to tell me. Is that okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, well to begin you are at _contego_ headquarters. We are a government agency specialized in weird cases. Like freaks trying to take over the world, or a kidnapped woman with wings on her back." He smiled a little, but she was looking at the table. Apparently even nice guys thought she was a freak. "The organization that took you is called _Xaos_. They're a Russian group that tries to take over the world a lot. We don't know why they took you, but they hurt you pretty badly. You were there for about three weeks according to their records. You had about seventeen broken bones, internal bleeding at four places and just a _lot_ of cuts and bruises. The drugs _Xaos_ gave you kept you seduces for two days, after which you were completely healed. So we also know you heal unbelievably fast, and seeing the jump you made when you woke up I'm guessing you can fly?" Now it was her time to talk. She could do this.

 

"I can fly, although I haven't had the opportunity to do so for quit some time, so I am probably a bit out of shape. I indeed heal faster, and on top of that I am faster, stronger and smarter than any human. I have a skin that is almost impossible to penetrate and I do not age. That organization, _Xaos_ , probably took me to find 'the way to immortality'. Like the others did."

"What others?" She sighed. "The other people that tried to kidnap me. I'm over three hundred years old, a lot of people would like to experiment on me. Of course none of them had succeeded until now."

She leaned forward over the table. "I've got quite a broad skillset you see."

"Like?"

"Like almost every martial art ever created."

 

"Then how did they succeed in getting you?" She sighed again. Of course she knew the answer, but did she want to tell him? The metal alloy that could penetrate her skin was a secret she hadn't shared with anyone. And still _Xaos_ had found out about it somehow. "They found a metal alloy that could break my skin, thereby making it possible to drug me. They had the element of surprise on their side, normally when I get shot I don’t even feel the bullet."

 

She took a good look at his face. "You seemed more surprised that I, with all my abilities, got caught than the fact that I am three hundred years old and can fly?"

 

"Well I'm used to aliens, mutants, crazy scientist and their creations. I can handle a beautiful woman with wings." Her head shot up at that. He called her beautiful? Surely that must be a mistake. But before she could correct him he continued talking.

"I'm more confused about the fact that you're still here. It seems like you could just walk out and nobody would be able to stop you."

"I could have, but I didn't know who you were and if you had access to the metal alloy. But I think I can assume you don't, I got all the information I need. So I think I will just walk out of here now." She expected him to drop the facade, try to restrain her, harm her. Anything to keep her. What she did _not_ expect to happen was for him to keep calm.

"Of course, be my guest. Although I was hoping you would join us." She blinked twice.

"You could have just started with that. My answer is no. I am done killing."

"You killed a lot of people by blowing up those headquarters a few weeks ago."

 

She growled. "That was my only option. It was their lives or that of hundreds of innocent people. They were building a bomb for Christ sake. If I hadn't stopped them, nobody would've. The fact that it helped keep some interested parties of my back was an added bonus."

He smiled at her. "Exactly. That's why we want you to join us. Not work _for_ us. Work _with_ us. We are the good guys you know. Not the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of people. Do you know what contego means? It means to protect. Give us a chance?"

Part of her wanted to run, get back to her safe apartment. The place she has been trying to make _home_ for a while now. But a bigger part of her wanted to stay. She had never been _asked_ to work _with_ anybody before. Besides, he didn't ask her to stay permanently, he asked her to give them a chance. But she would not become one of those government nitwits.

"Contego also means to conceal or bury. I am not going to be some wannabe soldier blindly following every order. I have standards, and values."

He looked a bit overly pleased. "You are willing to give this a try?"

"Under two conditions." He raised an eyebrow. "I can get out when I want to, and if you keep calling me angel I will blow up these headquarters."

"Of course." A sigh of relief escaped her. "But I have a condition as well." She tensed up again. "Let me buy you a coffee." He smirked and she looked confused. It took a bit for her to realize he was asking her out. On a _date._ She gave him another thorough look. He was nice, kinder than anyone has ever been to her. Not to forget quite handsome. He did call her beautiful, of course she knew he must have been lying, but maybe she could give him a chance. After all, it was just coffee.

 

"Yeah, why not."

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn't really like the epilogue it wasn't edited as well as the first chapter.  
> Hopefully it isn't too bad...  
> I only wrote it because the story needed a closed ending, so you don't have to read it, but it is an ending... sort of. It's just awefull.

"Quick! Get down!" She pushed him off the edge of the bridge, out of the fire range. Quickly jumping behind him she grabbed him from the air and spread her wings. Once at a safe distance she landed on shore, before releasing him. "Angel, you okay?" She smiled. He got shot at, and he was worried about her wellbeing. She shook her head. "Of course I am, you idiot. Are you? You didn't get hit, did you?" He sat down on a nearby boulder. "Thanks to you, I'm just a bit tired." He swayed dangerously to the side. "Okay maybe a lot." She went to sit next to him. Letting his head rest on her shoulder, she thought back to their first date. It was exactly one year ago and they had planned a perfect romantic weekend. Before they got called in. Some villain, trying to take over the world. 'I’m every nightmare you’ve ever had. I’m your worst dream come true. I’m everything you ever were afraid of.' Blah blah blah. 

The coffee shop he took her a year ago became their favorite place. They would go there every opportunity they got. Of course, with their work area, that wasn't much. But they took what they could get. After that first date everything just fell together. She was afraid to open up in the beginning. She didn't want to scare him away with all her baggage. But as it turned out, he had quit a pile himself. By now they knew almost everything about each other. No longer afraid to share their fears with each other.  
She looked at the ring on her finger. She was not afraid to admit she refused when he asked the first time. Since she didn't get older she didn't want to get too attached. But when he came after her, with nothing but love in his eyes, she realized it was already too late. So she accepted his proposal and has been looking for a way to spend the rest of eternity with him ever since. She hasn't found anything yet, but as long as she was breathing she would keep on looking. She would save him as he saved her, his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
